


Amami and the cabbage

by ziomes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cabbages, Gen, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes





	Amami and the cabbage

I knew this would happen eventually…. it was bound to happen. I just couldn’t accept it….   
Amami turned into an avocado.  
No one could believe it, Amami-now a fruit- would just roll around, other than that, he was the same as any other avocado. Weeks of telling the same joke of Rantaro looking like a cabbage have finally come to fruition. He had no mouth, and couldn’t scream. Rantaro had snapped he couldn’t take the cabbage jokes anymore so he planed to get revenge, first he had to know EVERYTHING, schedules, speaking patterns, secrets they would never let anyone know, everything, He gathered as much information as he possibly could and then  
He came across the sudden realization…. What if this plan fails? Will the cabbage jokes continue? Would he really be so willing to put so much effort on something that might fail? Of course not, he must get revenge, PERISH CABBAGES!!! He grabbed his naruto cosplay and ran out. The boy then did the Naruto run, not before grabbing a knife so he could stab all the cabbages he came across, yelling,”PERISH!” As he stabbed them. After the room was completely filled with smashed and slayed cabbages, the leaves and stalks slowly reformed into some humanoid lettuce monster. The lettuce monster then proceeded to go on a rampage destroying everything in its path. “We have to stop it somehow.” With the power of friendship they were going to get rid of this lettuce monster….the only way they could win was…..with that. “We’re going to work together on this!!” Amami yelled. The two of them made eye-contact, believing the power of their friendship would destroy this monster once and for all,”NOW!” Yelled Amami as they both took out knives decorated with my little pony characters out of seemingly nowhere. Their hopes and wishes combined into a powerful blast of energy. The monster was shredded, and Rantaro and his companion were safe from danger


End file.
